Popotitos
Popotitos es un tema que no aparece en los discos de estudio de Serú Girán. El tema original se llama Bony Moronie y fue creado por Larry Williams en 1957. The Beatles tocaron varias canciones suyas en sus inicios, pero esta en particular solo fue versionada por John Lennon en 1975. En 1961, Enrique Guzmán y Manny Martínez, de la banda mexicana Los Teen Tops, publicaron una versión en español. Ese año, Oscar Moro la tocó con Johnny Tedesco. Serú la tocó en vivo durante 1981 y 1982, y la versión de No llores por mí, Argentina quedó en el inconsciente colectivo, al punto de que el tema, al menos en Argentina, pasó a asociarse más con Serú Girán que con sus intérpretes de los '60. Letra original en inglés :I got a girl named Bony Moronie :She's as skinny as a stick of macaroni :Got to see her rock and roll with her blue jeans on :She's not very fat, just skin and bone :Well, now I love her and she loves me :Oh, how happy now we're gonna be :Making love underneath the apple tree :Well, I told her mama and her papa, too :Just exactly what I'm gonna do :We're gonna get married on a night in June :Rock and roll by the light of the silvery moon :Well, now I love her and she loves me :Oh, how happy now we're gonna be :Making love underneath the apple tree, hey :Well, she's my one and only, she's my hearts desire :She's a real up setter, she's a real live wire :Everybody's watching when my baby walks by :She's so good looking, really catches the eye :Well, now I love her, she loves me :Oh, how happy now we're gonna be :Making love underneath the apple tree Letra de Los Teen Tops :Mi amor entero es de mi novia popotitos :Sus piernas son como un par de carricitos :Y cuando a la fiestas la llevo a bailar :Sus piernas flacas se parecen quebrar :Popotitos no es un primor :pero baila que da pavor, :a mi popotitos yo le di mi amor :Popotitos baila rock and roll :Y no la ves ni con la luz del sol :Es tan delgada que me hace pensar :Que en plena lluvia no se va a mojar :Popotitos no es un primor :pero baila que da pavor, :a mi popotitos yo le di mi amor :Cuando hay aire fuerte la parece volar :A Miss Universo nunca va a llegar :Con Popotitos me voy a casar :y allí en adelante la voy a alimentar :Popotitos no es un primor :pero baila que da pavor, :a mi popotitos yo le di mi amor Letra de Serú Girán :Mi amor entero es de mi novia Popotitos, :sus piernas son como un par de carrillitos :y cuando a las fiestas la llevo a bailar :sus piernas flacas se parecen quebrar. :Popotitos no es un primor :pero baila que da pavor. :A mi Popotitos yo le di mi amor. :Cuando hay aire fuerte ella parece volar, :en plena lluvia no se va a mojar, :con Popotitos me voy a casar, :de aquí en adelante la voy a delirar. :Popotitos no es un primor :pero baila que da pavor. :A mi Popotitos yo le di mi amor. :Popotitos baila rock and roll :y no la ves con la luz del sol. :A mi Quaranta yo le di mi amor :bajame las luces que hace mucho calor. :Popotitos no es un primor :pero baila que da pavor. :A mi Popotitos yo le di mi amor :A mi Popotitos yo le di mi amor :A mi Popotitos yo le di mi amor La frase "A mi Quaranta yo le di mi amor/bajame las luces que hace mucho calor" es una referencia a Juan José Quaranta, que se encargaba de la iluminación de los recitales. Versiones En vivo (marzo de 1982) En vivo (diciembre de 1992) También existe una versión de Charly con Pappo y Botafogo. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Charly García Categoría:Inéditos